Attack of the Bunnies II: World Domination
by firesong77
Summary: The bunnies are loose! But this time they have something big in mind : World Domination. Can the Hyper Force fight them off, or will Shuggazoom's citizens be bunny slaves for the rest of their life? RECONTINUED! MUA HA HA HA HA!
1. The second batch

Hey hey! This is the sequel to 'Attack of the Bunnies'. You requested it! Now the bunnies have something big on their minds... world domination. Will the bunnies succeed? Will all of Shuggazoom become slaves to the furry creatures? Or will the Hyper Force defeat them? READ AND REVIEW!

**Attack of the Bunnies II**

**Chapter One - The second batch**

Chiro woke up and found a bunny on his face. 'Uh oh,' he thought. 'This can't be good.'

He jumped out of bed, and nearly stood on a bunny. Then Chiro realised he was up to his ankles in the furry creatures.

"Holy Shuggazoom!" he gasped. How could it be? Where did they all come from? Chiro saw a black bunny in the white lot, and he picked it up. "Antauri Jr!" he whispered. He poked the wriggling bunny, and realised it was a bit fat.

"You're... You're a girl!" Chiro stammered. "But- I thought I chose a guy!"

Chiro ran out of his room. "OTTO!" he shouted up the green tube.

"Yeah?" came the answer.

"Come here!" Chiro called. "It's urgent!"

"I'll be down in a second!" Otto yelled back. Chiro didn't think Otto really meant a second, literally. Before he knew it, the green monkey landed on his head.

"O-o-o-o-o-ow-w-w!" Chiro groaned, rubbing his head. "Don't land on me again!"

"Not my fault," said Otto innocently, "You were in my way."

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he said. "You'd better come and check this out!" He led Otto into his room, and they were knocked backwards by a wave of bunnies.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-g-g-g-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Otto screamed, and several bunnies landed on his head.

Chiro ran out of the room, Otto right behind them. They slammed the door shut. "We have to get rid of them!" said Chiro urgently. "I never knew Antauri Jr ws a girl!"

"He is?" said a voice behind him.

Chiro spun around, and came face-to-face with Nova. "Don't do that again!" he gasped. "You scared me!"

Nova grinned. "That's what I'm best at!" she said, laughing. "Anyway," she continued with a serious look. "What were you saying about Antauri Jr being a girl?"

Chiro and Otto exchanged looks.

"Come on!" said Nova. "You can tell me!"

"Well," said Chiro, "If I led you into this room, will you kill me?"

"She will." said Otto. "That's if the... er, 'furry wave' doesn't kill her first!"

"Furry... wave?" said Nova, confused. Then the light bulb flashed above her head. "Don't tell me..." she said quietly.

"I won't." said Chiro. "But I'll show you." He cautiously opened the door, and a colourful river of bunnies flowed out.

Nova groaned. "Deja-vu." she whispered to herself. "What are we gonna do with this lot?"

"I dunno." said Otto. "Just be thankful Antauri isn't still scared of bunnies!"

"We'll just have to... I dunno, try and squash them all into a room and pray they don't break free." said Chiro.

"Doubt it." said Nova. "They'll blow the door down."

And that's precisely what happened. The door blew down, and bunnies rolled out. Otto was knocked over, and Nova ran away from the bunny flood.

Chiro noticed the bunnies were running to the Super Robot's exit. "Uh oh," he said to himself.

"What is it?" asked Otto, who was practically buried underneath the rabbits.

"The bunnies are attempting to leave the Robot!" said Chiro urgently. "We can't let them leave!"

The two could hear Nova's distant calls. "Antauri!" she screamed. "Sparx! Gibson! Wake up!"

"If Gibson finds out," said Otto guiltily, "He'll kill me!"

"I know!" said a voice behind Otto. Otto spun around to face three grumpy monkeys. Sparx was mad because Nova woke him, Antauri was annoyed because nobody woke him earlier and Gibson was **furious **because Chiro didn't check to see if Antauri Jr was a girl.

"Don't wake me up!" said Sparx, yawning. "I'll get up myself!"

"Yeah right!" said Nova. "I always have to wake you up!"

"Monkeys! There's no time for this!" said Chiro. "The bunnies are attempting to escape!"

"Attempting?" said Gibson. "They've already escaped!" He opened up the security camera screens, and they showed bunnies outside the Robot, running off in all directions.

"Oh no." said Antauri. "They've gone wild!"

"They'll be a public health hazard!" said Gibson fearfully.

"They'll raid the green grocers!" whispered Nova.

"They'll go rabid and bite people!" Otto yelped.

"Monkeys! Monkeys!" said Sparx. "Calm down! All we need to do is bring them all back!"

"We can't keep them in here!" Gibson wailed. "They'd ruin all my experiments, not to mention eat them!"

"They'd disturb my meditation." said Antauri.

"And I don't want rabbits in my bed!" Otto complained. "We still haven't cleaned up the mess the previous batch of bunnies made!"

Chiro sighed. "We'll just sell them again." he said.

"But first," said Antauri. "We find them."

"We could attach metal to them all," said Sparx, grinning. "So if they run off again, I just activate my magnets-"

"**NO-O-O-O-O!**" Everyone yelled at once.

"All right," said Sparx, shrugging. "You'll regret it."

Afterwards, all members of the Hyper Force we outside the Super Robot, listening to Gibson sharing his ideas.

"What we do is, we split up into groups and search for all the bunnies we possibly can. We then meet up here holding all the bunnies, and we'll find a way to sell them all. If we cannot sell them all, we'll just try and sell them on different planets if possible. Customs might not agree with us in this part... Chiro! Are you listening to me?"

Chiro yawned. "Yes, Gibson."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Gibson."

"Have you decided where you're going to search?"

"Yes, Gibson."

"Are- are you ignoring me?"

"Yes, Gibson. I... I-I mean, no Gibson." Chiro added, as Gibson threw an icy glare at him.

"Hrrmph! Well, Chiro can go with Antauri and Nova. Sparx? Otto? You're coming with me."

Otto and Sparx groaned. They had to put up with Gibson's scientific talk. They were sure they wouldn't make it till the next day.

"On one condition." said Sparx. "Brain Strain has to keep quiet."

Gibson rolled his eyes. "You think you've got problems? I've got to put up with you!"

Sparx grinned, then followed Gibson and Otto.

Chiro turned to Antauri. "What was Gibson's idea again?" he said.

"You weren't listening?" said Antauri, absolutely shocked.

Chiro shrugged. "It was so boring."

Antauri sighed. "Well, where should we search?" he asked.

"Where all bunnies would go." said Nova.

"Where is that?" said Antauri and Chiro in unison.

"Well?" said Nova, rolling her eyes. "What do bunnies like?" She couldn't believe they didn't know.

"Um... vegetables?" said Antauri, confused.

"Yes!" cried Nova. "And where do we find vegetables?"

"Um... vegetable patch?" said Chiro, confused.

"Maybe. But I was thinking something along the lines of a greengrocers."

They didn't know how bad it was going to be at the greengrocers...

Cliffie! CLIFFIE! HA HA HA HA HA! Anyway, if you didn't want a sequal, too bad. Other people in fanfiction did. Anyway, you don't have to read it! Now Review!


	2. Trouble at the greengrocers

Hey hey! I'm back with chapter two! YIPEE! And if I remember rightly, we left off at a very bad cliffie. Oh well, Read and Review! And I'll give you a COOKIE!... Okay, maybe not. But Read and Review anyway.

**Chapter two - Trouble at the greengrocers**

Chiro, Antauri and Nova crashed into the greengrocers, and stopped dead. The shop owner was unsuccessfully trying to fight off millions of bunnies. He looked over to the carrot section and nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh no you don't!" the shop owner cried. "STAY AWAY FROM MY CARROTS!"

Chiro calmly walked over to the shop owner. "Need assistance?" he asked.

"What do you think?" the shop owner snapped. "I'm fighting for my vegetable's lives and you're asking me if I need assistance? Just help me get rid of them all!"

Chiro nodded, then began taking the bunnies outside. When they successfully removed most of the bunnies from the greengrocers, the shop owner covered his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Chiro, worried.

"The... the carrots!" the man wailed. "They didn't stand a chance!"

Chiro sighed. This man was obsessed with his vegetables. "Come on!" said Chiro. "I've gotta get rid of all the other bunnies in the city!"

"There's... There's more?" said the shop owner in awe.

"Yep."

"Where did they all come from? Whoever bred all these rabbits... I'm gonna kill him! He's a goner! I'm gonna sue him and he'll go to jail..."

Chiro looked at the floor uncomfortably. "Uh... Don't worry," he stammered. "I'm gonna find him."

"You'd better find him!" said the shop keeper angrily. "Or I'll find him for you!"

"Er..." Chiro stuttered. "I'll be going now."

He dashed out of the store, followed by Nova and Antauri, before the shop keeper began to suspect that Chiro was the reason the rabbits had begun to plague Shuggazoom.

Sparx, Gibson and Otto searched in alley ways, parks and in the streets. They had picked up twenty bunnies, and still counting. It seemed there was an endless trail of bunnies, everywhere they looked.

"I can't carry any more!" Otto wailed. "They're biting my hands!"

"Be quiet, Otto!" Gibson snapped. "It can't be that bad!"

"Excuse me?" said Sparx angrily. "You haven't got any bunnies, you made **us **carry them all!"

Gibson looked guilty for a second, but he shooed the feeling away. "Quit complaining and carry this bunny!" he said harshly, and plonked a large bunny on Sparx's head.

Sparx started wobbling from all the weight of the rabbits, but he regained his balance and followed Gibson back to the Super Robot.

In the parks, Chiro looked around and spotted a small white bunny. He made a run for the small rabbit, shouting, "I SEE A BUNNY!"

Chiro was so close to catching he bunny. But he slipped and fell over, while the rabbit made it's escape.

Antauri held up his claws. He levitated the bunny, and brought it back to the group. "Carry this one, please." he told Nova. She grabbed the bunny and held it tight.

Antauri went over to Chiro. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Chiro nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." he answered. "I stood in a bunny burrow. I'm sick of these stupid rabbits! Why did I save the last two? I should have sold them!"

"Don't worry, Chiro!" said Nova. "We'll get all the bunnies before you can say 'bunny'."

"Bunny." said Chiro, rolling his eyes. "Are they gone now?"

Nova shook her head. "Come on, Chiro! Lighten up!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just look for more bunnies." Chiro got up, and began the search for more little rabbits. Nova shrugged, and followed him.

Afterwards, everyone met up in the Super Robot with a total of forty seven bunnies, even though two of them ran off.

"We can't sell them all!" complained Otto. "I bet everyone in Shuggazoom has a bunny because of the first lot!"

Sparx thought deeply. "Uh... e-Bay?" he wondered aloud.

"Nah." said Nova. "Anyway, eBay's an Earth thing. And it would take centuries to send it that far. We could just..." Nova was cut short. They could all hear a strange but very loud squeaking noise, coming from the centre of Shuggazoom City.

"That don't sound good," said Chiro, as they ran out of the Super Robot and into the centre of Shuggazoom City.

On their way, the Hyper Force expected the worst. But nothing could prepare them for the sight they were about to see. . . .

Har har! A cliffie! And a good one... I think. Anyway, in your reviews, try and guess what was making the noise, okay? I'll see who's the closest, and... I dunno, congratulate whoever guessed the best. Well, Review and start guessing:) :)


	3. SORRY DONT KILL ME

**Dear Reviewers,**

Sorry to all you people who have waited more than half a year for me to update Attack of the Bunnies II.

Sorry to break the news to you, but from this day onwards, 'Attack of the Bunnies II: World Domination' has been **DISCONTINUED.**

Once again, sorry for all you who have been waiting.

**firesong77**

**NB.** Don't flame me. I'm already overrun with guilt!


	4. Announcement and the Gun Bunny

**UN-DISCONTINUED.**

**You probably want me to make up my mind, but I've decided to continue this story. Yeeharr!**

**Read and Review! Tell me if I'm wasting my time and should discontinue it again.**

**Anyway, I present... CHAPTER THREE!**

**Chapter three - Announcement and the Gun Bunny**

The Hyper Force ran as fast as they could to the centre of Shuggazoom City, only to find a bunny holding a microphone.

The bunny was squeaking into the microphone, like it had an announcement to make.

Otto threw a translator at the bunny. The bunny gave a "Hmmph!" and began speaking.

**"CITIZENS OF SHUGGAZOOM!" **the bunny boomed. **"WE ARE SICK OF BEING TREATED AS MERE PETS, AND IN SOME CASES, TOYS! SO IN THE END, US BUNNIES HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE OVER YOUR CITY AND EVENTUALLY, YOUR PLANET. YOU HAVE APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES OF FREEDOM LEFT. HAVE A NICE DAY."**

The bunny pulled out a radio and began playing dramatic music into the microphone. Citizens began running around, screaming their heads off. Some were being chased by their pet rabbits.

Antauri looked around, and saw a white bunny at his feet. Antauri looked at it, and fell backwards, startled. He had seen this bunny before... but where? Antauri couldn't remember.

The bunny dropped something on the ground in front of Antauri. He picked it up... and did the anime fall. This was his wallet! It was all chewed up and yucky... but how?

He sat up and stared at the bunny. "... YOU!" he cried. "You're the gun bunny that robbed me in the elevator!"

The bunny made an expression that Antauri thought was a sly grin. This couldn't be good.

It grabbed the translator the previous bunny had used, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Antauri. It switched on the translator, and began talking.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" the bunny hissed.

Antauri shook his head. "No!" he said defiantly. "You took all my life savings, I'm not going to let you get away with that!"

Antauri looked closely at the bunny's gun. "Anyway," he said, "That gun says 'Funtastic' on it. It's just a toy gun."

"BUT IT'S LOADED!" yelled the bunny, and pulled the trigger.

Freezing cold water splashed onto Antauri's face. The bunny had been carrying a water-gun.

"Stop it!" said Antauri angrily. "That's freezing!"

The bunny grinned. "IT'S GOT BLOCKS OF ICE IN IT! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA-"

Antauri glared at the bunny. He sat up and started walking away.

"WHAT? RUNNING AWAY, EH? YOU PANSY! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

"That bunny has issues." muttered Antauri.

Though Antauri seemed to be surviving the bunny attack, Nova was having a bit more difficulty. The rabbits had identified her as a threat, and began attacking her.

"BOOM BOOM - ow!... LADY TOMA... ouch! You little rats, I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

Antauri brought out his claws and levitated the bunnies away from her.

"Thanks..." she sighed. "Stupid ugly little shi-"

"Nova," Antauri interrupted, "we need to get rid of these bunnies. Fast."

"I know..." she muttered. "But... but how?"

Gibson walked over to them, trying to shake a bunny off his foot.

"Antauri, Nova," he said, addressing the two monkeys. "I think... I have a plan..."

**Chapter three, finished. Finally. Hehe... I'll try not to discontinue this again, but I will if I'm completely stuck for ideas. But worry not! I have ideas... plans... etc.**

**So... Review!**


End file.
